Sonic Through The Years
by Nintendoga
Summary: Just a look back at how much Sonic's friends have changed him & helped him throughout the years. Chapter 1, 1991-1994


Sonic Through The Years

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Just a look at Sonic and just how all of his friends have changed him through out the years. 1st Chapter will take place from 1991-1994 while Chapter 2 will take place from 1998-2003, and finally Chapter 3 will be from 2005-2009. Please Read & Review.

1991

Sonic the Hedgehog was a peaceful little hedgehog without a care in the world. Running is what he was best at and will always be best at. While running through Green Hill he stopped to take a look and admire the enviorment.  
Even though Sonic was happy dashing through the fields at light-speed, he always felt empty inside. Was it because he thought he was getting slower, or was it because had unleashed an array of Badniks at him. No it was something else, and while looking at his animal companions, he realized what he wanted, no what he needed.

"I need a true friend."

1992

Sonic was rushing through Emerald Hill when he found a badnik trying to shoot him from above, he zig- -zagged through the bullets and jumped towards it. When he found that it was flying away from him, he heard a voice that changed his life forever.

"I got it Sonic!" said a orange two-tailed fox as he started flying towards the badnik and jumped upon it, thus releasing the trapped flicky that was inside.

"Nice one Tails, if you keep this up, you just may be able to take on Robotnik with me if he ever attacks again."

"Gee you really think so."

"I know so." said Sonic as they both dashed away to rescue other animals that were trapped in badniks across the land.

1993

Sonic ran towards a girl who was crying on Collision Chaos. How she got on Little Planet, he'll never know.

"Excuse me Miss, are you okay?" The girl looked up at Sonic with puffy eyes and tried to speak.

"I-I was searching for the t-time stones when I-I got lost and heard a robot and a fat man laughing. I got so scared because I left my hammer at home and just ran o-off," The girl started wiping her eyes still shaking."Now I'm lost and I w-wanna go home."

Sonic extended his hand slowly letting her know she could trust him while saying "Don't worry miss, I'll help you get home." The girl started standing up while grabbing Sonic's hand while saying.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Sonic picked her up and started running to the tube at the end of the walkway, only to be stopped by spikes.

"Hm, you wait here while I go check out something." said Sonic as he put her down and jumped to the platform above the spikes.

*Nothing here but a shield, maybe if we go the other way-*

CRASH

"What was that?" Sonic jumped down only to find a robotic version of himself grabbing the girl and running off, blasting the spikes in the process.

"Shoot!" Sonic used Super peel out and started sprinting towards the imposter. " Don't worry Miss I'll save you, I promise!"

1994

"Hey Sonic what's that?" asked Tails as he and Sonic came upon an island while flying in the Tornado.

"I don't know but I saw Robotnik's Spaceship thing crash here. We need to make sure he doesn't rebuild that thing or it may be trouble."

"I can't take the Tornado in, there's no place to land."

"No worries I got it!" said Sonic as he pulled out the 7 Chaos Emeralds (from lord knows where) and jumped off the side of the plane. Then just as he was about to plow through the water, he fliped through the air and something amazing happened. Sonic felt the Chaos Emeralds fly around him and somehow dissapear as each one touched his body. When the 7th one touched him, Sonic & Tails was blinded by a gold streak of light as Sonic's body turned from blue to yellow,  
than to bright gold. When they could see again, Sonic was flying above the ocean at a speed faster than his own, heading straight towards the island.

"Woah," said Tails "Can I try, huh can I!?

Sonic chuckled *Even with the brain of 50 scientists, he still acts like a kid*

"Maybe when you're older ok?"

"Ok."

Sonic sped through the jungles of Angel Island, dodging trees, rocks, and badniks keeping an eye out for anything above,  
behind, in front of, or next to him. What he didn't count on was an enemy coming out from under him. As fast as Sonic could count, a red echidna jumped out from the ground and punched Sonic right in the stomach. The pain was too much for Sonic as he immediatly changed back into his regular blue form, with all 7 Chaos Emeralds falling around him. Seeing our hero dazed and confused, the echidna made its move and grabbed each Chaos Emerald, scooping them up and putting them in a bag.

"Sonic!" Tails flew down to Sonic to see if he was alright, after seeing stars around the hedgehog's head, he made the asumption that he was okay. Tails then turned towards the new enemy.

"Who are you!"

The echidna did nothing as he simply chuckled at our heroes and ran off into the distance. Sonic started standing up.

"Come on we have to get back those emeralds!" Shouted Sonic as they both dashed into Angel Island's jungle, heading off into another adventure.

1994 (6 days later)

Sonic looked down upon his fallen enemy Knuckles, afte beating him in a fist-fight. Sonic was going to ask Knuckles why he was doing this, as for some unknown reason, Sonic felt as though Knuckles was good on the inside.  
However as soon as he opened his lips, multiple explosions could be heard outside the Hidden Palace's temple. He then saw Knuckles jump up and yell "That's were the Master Emerald is!" and running off towards the explosions. Curious,  
Sonic followed only to get the shock of his life. Dr. Robotnik was above the Master Emerald, and it looked as though he was stealing it!

"Get back here!" yelled Knuckles as he gave chase to Dr. Robotnik. After catching up he jumped on the Emerald in an atempt to protect it. "You lying thief! I thought we had a deal!"

"Deal's off!" said Robotnik as he pressed a button on his miniship. Suddenly two arms came fourth and literaly gave Knucles the shock of his life. Stunned Robotnik made a getaway as Sonic pondered what just happened. Suddenly he realized what happened. Knuckles must've been tricked and forced to try and stop Sonic from advancing any further.  
Sonic was about to attack when the ground suddenly exploded sending Sonic and Knuckles plummeting to the ground.  
Acting on instinct Knuckles walked over to a wall and gestured Sonic to come over, before punching the wall into pieces. Sonic & Knuckles then jumped onto a platform thing before being shot up into the sky. When they reached Sky Sancturary, Knuckles fell over due to losing most of his energy from the shock and needed a minute to lay down.  
Sonic however looked up and almost screamed at the formation of a familiar ship rising through the clouds.

"No way! There's no way he could have finished the Death Egg so fast!!!!" When the Death Egg was out of sight,  
Knuckles came back into action and flew across the platform and hitted a button, which made a bridge come across to Sonic.

"You go on ahead," said Knuckles "I have some business to take care of." Sonic only flashed a smile as he raced onto the giant sky fortress saying one thing Knuckles never thought he would've heard from anybody in a million years.

"Thanks Friend!"

Knuckles stood there alone before a big smile spreaded across his face, realizing that for the first time in his life,  
Knuckles had true friend.

Well Please R&R, also tell me if you liked the story or not. Probably have the next Chapter up in a week or two. Fun Fact: This was originally going to be based of a comic I saw where Sonic in 2006 is walking with almost every Sonic cast member all of them annoying him until he screamed "CAN'T I GET ANY BLOODY PEACE AROUND HERE!!! GOD IT WAS BETTER IN 1991!!!!! Don't forget to share your opinons.


End file.
